ju_on_the_grudgefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Persephone325
Welcome! Hi Persephone325 -- we're excited to have Ju-On: The Grudge Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Salutations Hello Persephone. This is a message to say "Hello" and to see if you are still around on the wiki. I want to make sure I am not fully alone in this great wiki about this wonderful and eerie series. I would love to talk with others about this series and this wiki in general. I hope to hear from you soon. Thank you. --Peazeract (talk) 16:10, November 10, 2015 (UTC) GIFs, Videos, and Greeting Hello Persephone. It is great to see an admin still here. I am a big fan of the Ju-on series and I really like this wiki for it. I am glad that there are other fans of series. I hope we have opportunities to talk about it soon. I do have questions about the imaging and videos here. I see that many pages has GIFs to replace images. I think they are great. I want to ask, do you create the GIFs yourself or did you find them elsewhere and placed them in the wiki? I am wondering so I could know if I could place in GIFs into this wiki as I have a few ideas where they could be (Like Hitomi's elevator scene). I will be contributing to this wiki daily and I hope to hear from you and hopefully others soon. Thank you. --Peazeract (talk) 03:24, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Back, Adminship, and Usage of Images and, Videos, and GIFs Hello Persephone. Welcome back to the wiki. I'm glad I am not the only one here and not the only fan of this horror series. I hope we can talk more about the series soon. I do have great ideas for the wiki, like adding videos, sound clips, GIFs, and a new wallpaper background for the wiki as the current one only shows Kayako's right cheek and right eye. I also encountered pages that might need to be deleted due to no information or pages created by anonymous users for pleasure. Is it possible I could have admin rights to help with cleaning this wiki as well as polishing it to make this site and this horror franchise more well-known? If not, I completely understand and still will continue to edit and polish this wiki. Also, with plans of adding much more content to this wiki, I would like to ask if there was a policy to adding an amount of images to pages? Ju-on and The Grudge are horror franchise and, being a big fan, I love being surprised when I watch these films as the unknown is really what brings the suspense within these films. So I would like to ask, when it comes to adding images, videos, and GIFs to pages, should we not place in too much as readers might visually see the image of scares in the franchise and when watching the films, since seeing the images online, there is no surprise? I guess what I'm asking is, should we be concerned with limiting image quantity in pages to avoid ruining the surprise and scares for future audiences? This is a long message. I'm sorry. Thank you Persephone and I hope to hear from you soon. --Peazeract (talk) 00:29, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Gratitude, Home Page, and Images Hello Persephone. Thank you for allowing me to be an admin on this great wiki. I will help you and this wiki the best I can from this moment on. Do you like the Home Page? I also personally requested the staff at Wikia to add this wiki to the Horror Footer that is usually at the bottom of many Horror Franchise Wikis. The footer is now at the bottom of this wiki's Home Page. I hope these two additions will gather more attention to this wiki and this franchise. Concerning my last message, do you think if we place too many images on pages we will spoil the scare surprise for readers interested in watching the films? Thank you Persephone again and I hope to hear from you soon. --Peazeract (talk) 12:32, November 25, 2015 (UTC)